A Stained Seduction
by Juh Beckett
Summary: Edward e Bella se vêem num dilema quando Alice tem uma visão que pode acrescentar algo mais a seus futuros. Edward não quer que Bella saiba da visão para ter uma vida normal, mas ela já sabe de tudo e fará o possível para que a visão aconteça.
1. Visão e Interrupções

_**Nota: **__oi gente! Bom primeiramente eu gostaria de dizer que essa fic não me pertence. Eu a li em inglês e adorei a história (que era dividida em duas partes e agora a autora está escrevendo em uma parte só e melhorando a fic) então resolvi traduzi-la (com a devida autorização da autora) para que outras pessoas pudessem ler também! A história foi originalmente escrita pela _**BlueBlood359** _e está nesse link: __.net/s/4554157/1/A_Stained_Seduction_ . _Por favor, não esqueçam das reviews! Se estiverem gostando eu continuo! ^^ Boa leitura!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens são propriedade de Stephenie Meyer. A mim nada pertence além do enredo a seguir.**_

_**A Stained Seduction**_

_**Capítulo 1: Visão e Interrupções**_

Assistir Bella dormir tinha rapidamente se tornado a melhor parte das minhas noites. Eu não tinha mais que me preocupar em encontrar alguma coisa para ocupar minha mente. Eu não tinha nenhuma necessidade, nenhum desejo quando alguma coisa muito mais apelativa se encontrava dormindo na minha frente. Eu tinha que admitir que durante esses tempos, quando ela estava completamente submersa em seu próprio subconsciente, não era sua beleza ou o eterno desejo de sugar seu sangue que me prendiam nesse quarto.

Era o seu sonho.

Ainda que eu continue – para minha própria mortificação – não podendo ler, ou melhor, ver a mente dela, eu tinha encontrado uma alternativa. O mundo de Bella, saindo de seus lábios, tinha minha completa atenção. Agora que estava adormecida ela não tinha nenhuma chance de editar seus pensamentos, e eles fluíam livremente através do quarto. Os sonhos dela, ainda que algumas vezes repetitivos ou levianos, me prendiam como se eu me colocasse ao lado dela todas as noites aguardando seu falatório de feitiços começarem. E apesar de eu saber que ela me amava isso continuava me causando uma onda de emoções que me atingiam quando meu nome, dito suavemente enquanto dormia, saía de sua boca.

Essa era uma das coisas que eu estava esperando essa noite. Ela havia adormecido quase uma hora atrás e eu estava ciente que esse era o momento que ela começava a sonhar. Seus olhos rolaram freneticamente debaixo das pálpebras como se, seja lá que cena ela estava vendo, estivesse passando como um filme dentro de sua cabeça. "Não, Alice. Roupas não..." eu suspirei de contentamento. Havia começado. Assim que eu me acalmei, ouvi o fraco barulho do meu celular enterrado no bolso do meu jeans. Eu xinguei baixo, nada feliz por ter sido interrompido logo que havia começado. Minha família, assim como Bella, sabia que eu passava minhas noites com ela em seu pequeno quarto e eles sabiam muito bem que não era para me interromper a não ser que fosse uma emergência. Rapidamente removi o pequeno telefone do meu bolso. Eu estava chegando à conclusão de que não gostava de celulares. Parece que eles sempre tocam nos momentos mais inoportunos.

O nome que aparecia na pequena tela de LCD era o de Alice e eu não pude fazer nada para controlar a preocupação que estava batendo na minha cabeça. Atendi rapidamente esperando que ela não tivesse visto nada terrível em um futuro próximo.

"Edward?" ela perguntou, apesar do óbvio.

"Sim, Alice, sou eu."

"Edward você precisa vir pra casa agora."

"Alice, eu estou com a Bella. Não pode esperar até amanhã?" perguntei, não estava disposto a deixá-la a menos que eu não tivesse outra escolha.

"Edward, eu tive uma visão… sobre a Bella. Eu sei que você não quer ser incomodado agora, mas você realmente precisa 'ver' isso."

"Tudo bem." Eu disse nada feliz, fechando o telefone bruscamente. Ignorei o barulho do vidro quebrando e o coloquei de volta no meu bolso. Eu odiava deixar Bella desprotegida, não que houvesse algum sinal de perigo recentemente, eu apenas não queria perder nada. Eu esperava que isso fosse rápido, mesmo que as chances fossem pequenas. Dei um beijo leve na testa de Bella antes de pular pela janela. Agachei quando pisei na grama e comecei a correr para casa. Não demorei muito e antes que eu percebesse, estava em casa.

O que eu vi assim que eu entrei em casa me fez ficar preocupado. Todos os seis pares de olhos pertencentes aos membros de minha família estavam voltados para mim com uma expressão ilegível. Me preparei para qualquer que fossem as más notícias que eu estava para receber. Os pensamentos deles, ou a ausência deles, não melhoravam minha tensão. Cada uma das mentes estava intencionalmente em branco com a exceção de Alice, que estava ignorando minha expressão enquanto ela quase vibrava tentando permanecer quieta.

"É melhor que seja bom." Falei tentando controlar meus nervos.

"Oh, é sim, não se preocupe, Eddie. Nós não iríamos te tirar de perto dela sem uma boa razão."

"Bem, o que é?" eu estava começando a ficar impaciente agora. Eu queria voltar pra Bella antes que o falatório terminasse. Eles olhavam de um para o outro, o nervosismo passando de pessoa para pessoa. Isso era o bastante. "Apenas me diga o que é que vai acontecer. Pare de fazer tanto mistério."

"Você tem que ver por si mesmo, Edward." Alice disse, sua voz musical ressoando pela sala.

"Tudo bem então, vamos 'ver' isso."

_Um quarto de bebê amarelo brilhante, a luz solar através de uma fenda, o vento se formando nas tapeçarias. O quarto tinha um toque materno. Era como se todos os espaços do quarto estivessem preenchidos com amor e felicidade e o bebê pudesse saber que vinha de seus pais. O quarto todo era sereno; um berço redondo de madeira era o foco principal do quarto. Por mais lindo que fosse o berço, entretanto, o bebê que estava dentro dele era exponencialmente mais bonito. O bebê dormia calmamente, e como se a brisa o tivesse acariciado, começou a se agitar em seu sono. Em pouco tempo ele estava gritando. O som estridente penetrou na calma quietude do quarto. Então, a porta se abriu, apenas para revelar Bella, em seus pijamas. Ela caminhou apressadamente ao lado do berço antes de segurar o bebê em seus braços. Ela o balançou gentilmente, cantarolando sua melodia. Um par de braços abraçou sua cintura. "Eu acho que ele está apenas assustado" ela sussurrou, repousando sua cabeça no peito dele. Pouco tempo depois o bebê parecia ter esquecido sobre o que era todo o alvoroço e retornou a calma serenidade de seu sono. Bella o colocou de volta no berço gentilmente. Então o ficou admirando. Novamente ela apoiou a cabeça no peito dele. "Ele é lindo. Um milagre." Bella sussurrou, parecia completamente feliz. "Nosso milagre" Edward disse descansando sua bochecha na cabeça de Bella._

A visão terminou tão rápido como começou; a cena se extinguiu e foi substituída pelas paredes claras da sala de estar. Todos os olhos estavam dirigidos a mim, ansiosamente esperando minha reação. Eu não sabia como responder, minha mente estava tão tomada por aquilo que eu havia acabado de testemunhar para sequer me importar com os olhares. Tudo o que eu via eram pedaços da visão sendo reprisados na minha mente. O olhar no rosto de Bella quando ela colocou nosso bebê no berço. Eu nunca tinha visto tanta adoração em nenhuma de nossas faces como quando nós olhamos para o pequeno embrulho no berço.

"Edward? Posso falar com você a sós, por favor?" Carlisle perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que eu havia começado a notar. Eu concordei com a cabeça distraidamente para ele, eu ainda estava em choque para falar. As emoções que eu estava sentindo eram tão confusas que eu não sabia que sentido tinham. Eu não estava prestando atenção onde ele estava me levando, mas não foi muita surpresa quando nós chegamos ao seu escritório. Ele se sentou à sua mesa. Eu normalmente me sentaria em uma das duas cadeiras que estavam no local oposto ao de Carlisle, mas eu não o fiz. Eu estava muito nervoso para sentar. Minha mente estava confusa, o que não é uma coisa fácil de acontecer com um vampiro. Bella e eu podíamos ter um bebê. Juntos. Meu controle quando estou com ela é bom, melhor ainda agora que eu sei como é se sentir quando achava que ela estava morta, mas isso é bom? Bella por acaso quer um filho? Nós nunca falamos sobre isso antes, mas na visão ela parecia tão... feliz. Ela sabe que eu daria a ela qualquer coisa que ela quisesse. E eu iria, depois que ela tivesse se transformado. Eu não poderia deixar ela jogar fora seus últimos meses de humana. Ela precisa ser uma adolescente normal ou pelo menos o mais normal possível comigo como namorado. Não importa a visão que Alice teve. Eu vou tratar isso como se nunca tivesse acontecido, porque isso nunca vai acontecer. Eu só preciso ter certeza que Bella nunca vai descobrir. Com toda minha família sabendo será mais difícil esconder isso de Bella, mas eu vou conseguir. Eu só preciso saber como.

"É sobre isso que eu preciso falar com você," Carlisle falou. Eu estava chocado, eu não tinha nem conhecimento de que eu havia dito alguma coisa. "Quando Alice veio falar pra mim sobre a visão pela primeira vez, eu estava... hesitante em acreditar na veracidade disso. Alice, de qualquer forma, parecia absolutamente positiva que isso iria acontecer. Ela falou que essa foi a visão mais clara que ela já teve, como se nada pudesse ir contra esse caminho. Então eu comecei a pensar. Vampiros supostamente não podem ter filhos. Não fazia sentido. Mas então eu pensei em algo. Eu nunca havia me sentido tão estúpido em toda a minha vida. Ninguém havia ao menos tentado.

Vampiros nunca tiveram relações sexuais com mortais, homens ou mulheres. Eu tenho sido um médico. Edward, um homem da ciência, por centenas de anos, eu nunca tinha questionado se isso era possível. "Eu acho que sim." Carlisle estava perdido em seus pensamentos, assim como ficava sempre que ele descobria alguma nova informação. Ele estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, mas não tinha problema para mim. Eu já estava pensando em formas de esconder isso da Bella. Eu não gosto de esconder as coisas dela, e só Deus sabe o que ela faria comigo se ela descobrisse. Eu já não tenho tanta certeza que eu gostaria que ela tivesse força de vampiro nesse ponto.

"Agora que nós sabemos que isso é possível, o que você está pensando em fazer a respeito?" Carlisle perguntou quebrando minha linha de pensamento.

"Nada" eu respondi me virando em meus calcanhares e caminhando para o lado de fora da porta. Deixando-a bater alto contra a moldura. Deixando um confuso Carlisle para trás. Chegando à sala, percebi que minha família, ao que parecia a milésima vez essa noite, me encarava atentamente, choque atravessava suas faces. Com a audição que temos não era surpresa que eles tenham ouvido tudo que foi dito. Alice, contudo, parecia ser a mais confusa. "Por quê?" ela perguntou, sua voz musical quase inaudível até mesmo para os meus ouvidos. Eu parei na porta, minha mão descansando suavemente na maçaneta como se fosse abri-la. Essa foi uma das perguntas que eu tinha ouvido essa noite e que sabia a resposta.

"Ela merece a vida mais normal possível que eu puder dar pra ela. Ela apenas tem mais dez meses antes do tempo que eu aceitei transformá-la. Ela merece que esses meses sejam os mais normais possíveis. Ela não precisa ter impedimentos. Ela precisa ter diversão enquanto puder. Quem sou eu para roubar os últimos meses dela?" eu sussurrei, imóvel. Então eu caminhei para fora de casa e voltei para a da Bella. Enquanto corria eu tranquei toda a esperança que tinha me enchido quando percebi que era o pai do bebê de Bella na visão.

Um bebê.

Meu bebê.

Então uma coisa que eu havia me forçado a aceitar quando aprendi o que eu havia me tornado. Eu sempre quis, um dia, ter meu próprio filho. A visão de Alice reacendeu o desejo que ainda restava. Assim que retornei para a cadeira de balanço perto da janela, eu a fiquei assistindo, sabendo que eu já havia tomado tempo demais. Eu havia perdido seu falatório enquanto dormia.

Bella.

Minha Bella.

Eu estava determinado em não mencionar o que Alice tinha visto para Bella. Ela realmente merecia a maior normalidade possível comigo como seu namorado.

Eu apenas espero que Alice veja meu lado e mantenha a boca fechada. Deixei minha cabeça pender para frente quando percebi que a conhecia bem demais. Ela iria contar pra Bella o que tinha visto, e eu não poderia fazer nada para prevenir isso.


	2. Telefonemas e Revelações

_**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens e trabalhos são de propriedade de Stephenie Meyer. Eu apenas os peguei emprestados ocasionalmente. O enredo, por outro lado, é meu.**_

_**A Stained Seduction**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Telefonemas e Revelações **_

Acordei com um par de braços de mármore presos ao meu redor. Mesmo estando acordada, eu não queria me mexer. Tudo estava perfeito ali, deitada nos braços de Edward. Eu nunca me senti tão segura quanto quando eu estava com ele, meu protetor pessoal. Tudo estava quieto, nem mesmo a chuva ousou interromper esse momento perfeito. Eu sabia que não havia maneira de enganá-lo e fazê-lo pensar que eu continuava dormindo, meu corpo já tinha me entregado, mesmo eu não tendo falado ou me movido. Eu estava perfeitamente realizada apenas de estar ali, escutando sua respiração ao meu lado.

"Dia," ele respirou, enviando uma onda de ar adocicado em meu rosto. Eu respirei profundamente, enchendo minha cabeça com seu aroma único. Não era justo. Uma única palavra e eu já estava deslumbrada.

"Você está fazendo isso de novo," eu o lembrei incapaz de parecer aborrecida mesmo se eu tentasse.

"Fazendo o que de novo?" ele perguntou inocentemente. Ele parecia um querubim, completamente inocente. Ele merecia um Oscar.

"Me deslumbrando."

"Você quer dizer assim?" ele provocou, enviando outra respiração gelada em meu rosto.

Minha mente estava enevoada, era como se eu estivesse flutuando sobre a borda da consciência. Eu não queria saber o que eu parecia agora. Eu imagino que meus olhos estavam vitrificados, meu cabelo parecendo uma vassoura pelos diferentes ângulos que dormi, meu rosto descuidado e minha mente rodava. E então a sensação se foi.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" Edward disse, rindo de leve. Eles estava dando seu perfeito meio sorriso para mim, e qualquer grama de raiva que eu tenha sentido pela sua desconsideração pelos meus sensos humanos desapareceu. Como eu podia ser tão sortuda? Que razão ele tinha para ficar comigo? Eu olhava para ele novamente, me apegando a cada uma de suas perfeições enquanto eu tentava descobrir. Não tinha jeito de eu mantê-lo aqui se ele quisesse ir. Nada que eu pudesse oferecer pra ele em retorno por sua inabalável afeição. Ele iria se cansar de mim eventualmente. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele encontrasse alguém que combinasse melhor com ele. Alguém mais interessante. Mais bonita.

Eu podia sentir a linha que descia pela minha bochecha tremendo na direção a que meus pensamentos haviam me levado, e eu estava feliz em ter conseguido não estremecer. Ele teria notado. Quão feliz eu era por ele não poder ler minha mente! Ele não estaria tão interessado se soubesse meus pensamentos.

Eu nunca apreciei tanto o fato de minha mente estar fora do poder de Edward.

"O que eu vou fazer com você?" Edward perguntou, ainda sorrindo para mim, completamente por fora dos meus pensamentos menos felizes. Eu não pensei em minha resposta, a resposta sempre esteve na minha frente.

"Fique." Eu sussurrei, e eu esperava não ter soado tão patética quanto eu me sentia. Ele tinha acabado de voltar para mim. Tinham se passado apenas algumas poucas semanas desde que retornamos de Volterra, e enquanto ele prometia ficar, ainda existia uma parte de mim que não estava certa se isso não era apenas um sonho.

Sua linguagem corporal mudou assim que as palavras caíram mortas no ar. Seus olhos se tornaram rígidos instantaneamente, ele estava bravo. Mas não comigo, ele se culpava pela minha dor. Mas isso não era justo; não era culpa dele que eu não era o suficiente para mantê-lo aqui.

Ele se inclinou em minha direção, nossos olhos se encontrando, os meus procurando os dele os encontrando debaixo da raiva, em baixo de toda a auto-repugnância havia uma dor tão profunda que queimava em seus olhos como fogo. Isso não era justo. Anjos não deveriam sofrer.

"Você continua não acreditando em mim, não é?" ele perguntou calmamente, sua voz áspera com emoção.

"Não é que eu não acredite em você, Edward, mas fala sério. Honestamente, o que me faz boa o bastante pra você? Eu não sou nada especial. Eu tenho certeza que se você procurasse poderia encontrar alguém mais bonita que eu. Alguém mais esperta que eu. Nunca fez sentido para você me amar e continua não fazendo."

A raiva que ele tinha direcionado para ele mesmo estava agora voltada para mim; seus olhos tinha se tornado ônix e suas mãos estavam cerradas. Ainda sim eu não estava com medo. Se eu sabia de alguma coisa, era que ele nunca me machucaria fisicamente. Ele incapaz disso. Mas quando ele falou sua voz era dura.

"Bella. Como você pode sentar aí e me dizer que não é especial? Você é linda, amável e carinhosa. Você é tudo que eu poderia querer. Tudo que eu sempre quis. Eu honestamente gostaria de saber o que fiz para merecer você."

Eu lutei para não revirar meus olhos para ele. Algumas coisas nunca iriam mudar. Sabendo que Edward e sua família eram os vampiros, por perto, que tinham maior compaixão, apenas se alimentando de animais e não de humanos e mesmo sabendo que ele tinha salvado minha vida um imensurável número de vezes, ele continuava se considerando um monstro. Ele acreditava que havia sido amaldiçoado pela eternidade, sem direitos a uma vida após a morte.

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto assim que olhamos um para o outro, nenhum de nós estava pronto para se render.

"Eu tenho que me arrumar pra escola," eu disse finalmente, jogando a coberta longe de mim enquanto eu saía da cama.

"Tudo bem. Eu tenho que pegar meu carro de qualquer forma," ele respondeu, sem se mover da cama.

"Okay," eu disse, enquanto pegava minha nécessaire e me enfiava no banheiro. Eu não precisei olhar para trás para saber que ele já estava provavelmente várias ruas distante antes mesmo de eu passar pela porta do meu banheiro. Assim que eu estava entrando no meu banho rápido o telefone tocou. Rosnei, desligando o chuveiro, colocando meu robe e disparando em direção ao fim do corredor para atender.

"Alô?" atendi um pouco sem ar.

"Bella?" a voz melodiosa de Alice soou pelo celular.

"Sim, Alice."

"Bella, tem uma coisa que Jasper e eu precisamos falar com você. Você acha que pode perder a aula de educação física hoje e nos encontrar no meu carro?"

O fato de que Alice e Jasper precisavam falar comigo era o bastante para despertar meu interesse. Mas também me deixava um pouco nervosa. Jasper não tinha realmente tentado falar comigo desde o desastre da minha festa de 18 anos. Na verdade, ele ficava ainda mais longe do que o normal. Eu imagino se foi Edward que tinha dado esse comando.

"Umm, claro, Alice. Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, tudo está bem. Eu te conto depois. Edward deve chegar na sua casa a qualquer minuto agora."

"Okay, Alice. Eu te vejo no seu carro então."

"Obrigada, Bella."

"Sem problemas, Alice." Eu disse enquanto me preparava para desligar o telefone.

"Oh e Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Acha que pode não mencionar nada sobre isso com Edward? Acho que vai ser melhor se ele não souber que vamos nos encontrar mais tarde."

"Claro…" eu disse prudentemente. Eu nunca fui uma boa mentirosa, e eu esperava não precisar fazer isso. Eu poderia suportar não mencionar isso com ele, mas se ele trouxesse isso a tona eu sei que não seria capaz de mentir.

"Obrigada, Bella. Te vejo mais tarde."

"Okay, Alice." Coloquei o telefone de volta no receptor e me apressei em entrar no chuveiro antes que Edward chegasse.

Ele estava esperando por mim quando eu re-entrei no meu quarto.

"Esse foi um banho longo. Vamos, nós vamos nos atrasar," Edward disse.

Com isso, ele me segurou e nós praticamente voamos em direção ao seu carro. Graças ao Edward dirigindo nós já tínhamos chegado à escola antes de minha respiração voltar ao normal.

Alice e Jasper estavam esperando por nós quando chegamos. Olhei para ela, apenas para vê-la encarando Edward. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Alice e Edward eram os dois Cullen que se davam melhor, eu nunca tinha visto ela olhar para ele desse jeito. Esse era um olhar geralmente reservado ao Emmett quando ele quebrava uma das coisas dela. Eu olhei pro Edward, que estava parado ao meu lado. Sua mandíbula estava travada duramente, e eu sabia que eles estavam tendo outra de suas conversar privadas. Olhei para Jasper, que estava olhando os dois cautelosamente. Então, sem uma palavra, Edward segurou na minha cintura e nós caminhamos para fora do primeiro bloco, deixando Alice e Jasper para trás. Virei minha cabeça para ver Alice, mas ela apenas acenou com a cabeça para mim rapidamente antes de pegar na mão de Jasper e atravessar o estacionamento de volta para seu carro.

O dia passou rapidamente, e antes que eu percebesse estávamos andando em direção a cafeteria. Quando chegamos à nossa mesa, Alice já estava olhando para seu lanche sobre a bandeja sem interesse. Nós nos sentamos em silêncio, a tensão já estava pesando o ar. Após cerca de 20 minutos eu já estava quase ficando insana por causa do som do meu próprio mastigar. Era o bastante para mim

"Okay, alguém pode me dizer, por favor, o que está acontecendo aqui?" eu disse, minha voz parecia mais alta do que realmente estava por causa do silêncio que se seguiu. Edward olhou para mim e mostrou seu sorriso tentado que não alcançou meus olhos.

"Nad-"

"E não me venha dizer que não é nada." Rebati, o cortando.

Isso tudo estava se tornando infantil. Alice e Edward olharam um para o outro pela primeira vez desde que se atracaram no estacionamento essa manhã.

"Sério, Bella, não é nada. Apenas uma briguinha boba. Já terminou, sério." Edward disse.

Alice parecia estar a ponto de dizer alguma coisa mas antes que ela tivesse a chance Edward a cortou.

"Certo, Alice?" a voz dele se tornou repentinamente séria assim que ele falou com ela pela primeira vez naquele dia, deixando claro que seja lá qual fosse a discussão entre eles, havia terminado.

"Certo, qualquer coisa que você disser Edward." Alice respondeu por entre os dentes.

Eu nunca tinha visto Alice tão brava. Ela parecia totalmente diferente. Menos como uma fada e mais como uma felina, mais predadora e definitivamente mais perigosa.

Felizmente, antes de que qualquer outra coisa pudesse ser dita, o sinal tocou efetivamente colocando um fim na conversa. Para minha sorte, educação física era a próxima aula e eu poderia finalmente perguntar pra Alice sobre o que era toda essa controvérsia entre eles.

Como sempre, Edward me acompanhou até a porta do vestiário feminino. Nós nos despedimos e então, ao invés de me virar para entrar e me trocar, fui em direção da porta lateral e saí em direção ao estacionamento.

Quando cheguei ao local onde Jasper havia deixado Alice essa manhã, não fiquei surpresa em encontrá-los já esperando por mim. Os olhos de Alice se iluminaram quando ela me viu, mas eu continuava vendo o corpo de Jasper enrijecer ao lado dela enquanto eu me aproximava, apenas exibindo um pequeno sorriso. Eu sabia que estar perto de mim era difícil pra ele, então eu percebi que seja lá o que Alice precisava me dizer era importante, Jasper não iria arriscar se não fosse urgente.

Quando eu finalmente os alcancei, Alice me deu um abraço apertado antes de me afastar novamente, uma aparência ligeiramente preocupada em seu rosto de porcelana.

"Bella, nós temos que te contar uma coisa, mas você tem que prometer tentar não enlouquecer, okay?"

"Okay," prometi, esperando que eu pudesse cumpri-la. Eu já estava me preparando para o pior.

Então, ao verdadeiro estilo Alice, ela simplesmente despejou as palavras.

" Eu tive uma visão com relação a você e ao Edward. Eu vi um quarto de bebê e você estava parada ao lado do berço olhando para o bebê que havia lá dentro. ObebêeraseuedoEdward." Ela falou essa última parte um pouco rápido demais e eu tive sorte de ter ouvido tudo. Não que isso importasse, Alice estava obviamente errada. Vampiros não podem ter filhos; essa foi uma das primeiras coisas que Edward me disse. Eu suspirei, me permitindo relaxar.

"Sua visão está errada, Alice. O próprio Carlisle disse que vampiros não podem ter filhos."

A maior parte de mim sentiu o peso sair de meus ombros por saber que não eram más notícias. Mas em algum lugar, escondido atrás de meu cérebro, eu não pude fazer nada a não ser sentir outra coisa... desapontamento, talvez?

"Não, Bella, isso pode acontecer. Essa é a visão mais clara que eu já tive. Nata tão claro assim pode estar errado. É como se o destino já tivesse decidido que essa visão vai acontecer. Por favor, não duvide de mim agora, Bella," sua voz estava implorando pra mim, mas ela continuava soando segura o suficiente para atiçar uma faísca de crença em meu cérebro. Eu suspirei antes de decidir verificar meus pensamentos com Alice.

"Você mostrou ao Edward o que você viu?" perguntei.

Ela não precisou me responder. Eu pude perceber pelo jeito que sua expressão se tornava suave, como se ela estivesse me preparando para o golpe.

"... Sim," ela respondeu hesitante. Eu já podia sentir rejeição caindo sobre mim, ainda que eu continuasse a mesma.

"E o que ele disse?"

" Ele disse que 'não poderia jamais tirar de você a pouca normalidade que você tem sobrando na sua vida e que ele não quer que você sinta que está perdendo nada.' Mas eu sei que ele realmente quer isso Bella. E é por isso que Jasper está aqui, ele sabe as emoções que Edward sente melhor que o próprio Edward."

Então ela se virou para olhar para Jasper, um sorriso caloroso em sua face. Meus olhos se deslocaram para o vampiro loiro apoiado no carro. Jasper parecia de alguma forma, ainda mais pálido do que o normal tom branco casca de ovo de sua pele. E apesar de não poder dormir, ele parecia cansado e drenado.

"Bella, quando Alice mostrou a visão pela primeira vez ele ficou enciumado. Eu acho, julgando pelo que Alice me disse sobre a visão, que ele pensou que você estava com outra pessoa e não ele. Mas quando ele percebeu que o bebê era dele, ele ficou... bem... eu realmente não tenho palavras para descrever a enorme alegria que ele sentiu." Jasper fez uma pausa, coletando seus pensamentos.

"Era como uma euforia, mas mais poderosa. Era quase a medida de como ele se sentiu quando percebeu que ele amava você e não iria te matar. Mas então, depois ele fez a típica atitude Edward e super analisou tudo. Então, em um segundo sua alegria se tornou uma resolução implacável de te proteger. Ele quer esse bebê, Bella, mas ele não iria escolher nada que pudesse fazer você infeliz de forma alguma."

"Bella," Alice disse, roubando minha atenção a Jasper para ela.

"Edward nunca pensou que seria capaz de ter um filho. Nenhum de nós pensou. Ele viu toda a dor que isso trouxe para todos nós quando percebemos que não poderíamos ter filhos. Mas ele sempre viu isso como mais uma coisa que o fazia menos humano, mais como um monstro. Eu te juro Bella, ele quer isso. Ele apenas não quer fazer nada a respeito disso se isso significar te machucar."

"Espera, se Rose e Emmett tentaram e não tiveram sucesso, o que me faria a exceção?"

"Porque, Bella, quando nós morremos, nossos óvulos morrem conosco. Você ainda tem os seus."

"E não há nenhum jeito disso ter acontecido em algum outro lugar antes?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, desculpe ter que te contar isso, Bella, mas o que você e Edward têm é completamente único. Isso nunca foi documentado em lugar algum anteriormente. Isso está além do nosso alcance. Sem mencionar o fato de que a maioria das vezes que os vampiros chegam perto de humanos é quando os estão matando."

Minha mente estava trabalhando ao máximo para processar a informação que agora a estava inundando. Eu sabia que eu tinha apenas mais alguns meses antes da data que nós marcamos para minha transformação. Essa poderia ser minha única chance de ter um filho. Eu nunca havia pensado muito em ter filhos, especialmente desde que conheci Edward. Eu pensava, até agora, que Edward e eu não poderíamos nunca ter filhos. Então não havia motivos para pensar nisso, desde que o único homem com quem eu estava disposta a ficar era com ele. Mas agora, com todos esses pensamentos percorrendo minha cabeça eu percebi que se Edward quer um e eu quero um, seria estúpido negar para nós dois o que ambos estamos secretamente querendo.

A única coisa que ficava no nosso caminho da felicidade era o fato que Edward já havia decidido que mesmo que fazer isso o machuque muito, ele tinha que fazer os últimos meses da minha vida os mais humanos e normais possíveis. Mas o que podia ser mais humano do que ter um filho, me perguntei.

"Tudo bem então," eu finalmente respondi, "como nós vamos fazê-lo mudar de idéia? Vocês têm um plano?" Alice sorriu quando viu a determinação nos meus olhos.

"O plano é simples. Você apenas tem que seduzi-lo."

Eu quase ri dela; ela parecia um mentor maligno que acabara de fazer a comprovação de um plano idiota para destruir o mundo. Eu sabia que ela tinha alguns truques em baixo das mangas para dar um sorriso com tanta confiança. Agora faltava pouco tempo para por seu plano em ação. A única pergunta que eu tinha agora era como eu iria esconder isso de Edward? E o que ele faria se descobrisse que estávamos todos planejando seduzir sua virtude.

"Como eu vou fazer isso? Edward é quem sempre me deslumbra! Agora você quer que eu o deslumbre?" Não parecia provável que isso fosse acontecer nunca.

"Acredite em mim, Bella" Jasper disse, "Não é apenas a necessidade de te proteger que ele sente quando está com você. Existem outros sentimentos também. Sentimentos com os quais você vai ter que brincar para conseguir o que vocês dois querem... Bella, você está certa de que quer fazer isso?"

"Estou, Jasper, mas eu apenas tenho alguns meses antes que a chance de ter um filho termine para sempre. Agora que eu sei que posso ter um bebê com Edward, eu quero isso. Nós precisamos nos apressar antes que seja tarde demais. Eu quero fazer isso." Eu disse uniformemente, minha voz firme.

O único problema era como.


	3. Sedutora… Eu?

_**Disclaimer:**__**Os personagens a seguir pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Eu sou apenas alguém sem distinção brincando com eles.**_

_**A Stained Seduction**_

_**Capítulo 3: Sedutora… Eu?**_

Eu corri apressada pelo corredor até o vestiário, quase tropeçando em mim mesma assim que a realidade do que eu acabara de aceitar me acertou. Eu iria seduzir Edward? Quem eu estava tentando enganar? Estamos falando do Edward. Ele era fisicamente duro como pedra... assim como era sua força de vontade. É quase impossível convencê-lo de algo que ele pense que não está certo, e será ainda mais complicado se eu tiver que esconder isso dele. Ele era sempre tão cuidadoso quando nós nos beijávamos, sempre interrompendo antes dos limites que ele havia definido serem ultrapassados. No que foi que eu me meti? Eu não estava tentando apenas dar um cutucão nos limites, mas sim esmigalhá-los completamente. Isso não era possível. Eu iria ter que mentir pra ele, manipular seus pensamentos e sentimentos, para conseguir o que eu quero – o que eu sei que ele quer – um bebê.

Se eu não estivesse tão confiante nas habilidades de Alice e Jasper, eu não teria aceitado fazer parte disso. Eu sequer poderia ter imaginado algo assim, muito menos ter sucesso. "Edward quer isso, a única coisa que posso dar pra ele," pensei, e ele não era o único com esse desejo. Eu nunca tinha pensado muito em ter filhos, e quando descobri que Edward não podia tê-los, qualquer pensamento sobre filhos desapareceu. Depois de tudo, Edward era meu único amor. E com filhos ou sem filhos eu iria ficar com ele. Eu deixaria qualquer coisa de lado para tê-lo para sempre. Agora, que ter um bebê é possível, a idéia foi plantada profundamente na minha mente. Eu queria isso mais do que qualquer coisa, exceto pelo próprio Edward.

Era como seu eu pudesse ter tudo agora. A data da minha transformação foi marcada provisoriamente para depois da formatura e eu poderia finalmente me tornar uma vampira, um ser igual ao Edward. Mas antes disso eu era capaz de ter um filho com o homem que eu amava mais do que tudo. Eu poderia nos fazer feliz, tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era tentar.

De repente, o piso debaixo dos meus pés se tornou instável e me deparei com meu rosto chegando cada vez mais perto do chão. Grunhi enquanto uma dor indefinida começou nos meus joelhos. Eu já podia sentir a contusão se formando.

"Mas o que...?" sussurrei enquanto pesquisava o chão em baixo de mim, procurando pela causa da minha queda. Um único pedaço de papel amarelo descansava no chão, uma única marca de sapato nele; eu o peguei, o virando, revelando o cardápio do almoço desse mês, as datas impressas ordenadamente. Engasguei enquanto uma realização me acertou enquanto eu encarava o papel. Minha mente estava rodando enquanto eu fazia as contas na minha cabeça, checando e checando novamente o resultado apenas para descobrir que dava sempre a mesma resposta.

Nove dias.

Eu tinha nove dias para seduzir Edward Cullen – o senhor 'devo resistir a tentações' – o que eu deveria fazer? Drogá-lo? Suspirei, sim, até parece que isso iria funcionar. Alice era louca se sugerisse isso! Eu esperava que ela tivesse um plano, e um muito bom, nós tínhamos muitas coisas para fazer e apenas nove dias para isso.

Fizemos planos para ir fazer compras para um... guarda-roupas mais sedutor... depois da escola. Eu teria que perguntar pra ela como eu iria fazer isso. O sinal tocou, perturbando meu trem de pensamento, correndo para me juntar ao resto das garotas que saíam da aula de educação física. "Apenas aja normalmente," pensei, eu não podia deixar Edward pensar que havia alguma coisa diferente.

Edward estava encostado na parede esperando por mim, seu pé apoiado atrás dele. Ele parecia um modelo, uma estátua de Adônis. Ele me viu e sorriu meu meio sorriso preferido conforme eu andava em sua direção. Ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo leve na bochecha, seu nariz suavemente contra meu rosto conforme ele inalava. "Já pode ficar mais ousada agora," então virei minha cabeça até que meu lábios tocassem nos dele. Ele permitiu isso por um segundo antes de se afastar, me olhando suspeitosamente.

"O que?" perguntei, e não precisava me ver para saber que eu estava corando. Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas queimarem.

"Nada," ele disse e seu sorriso voltou. "Como foi a educação física?" ele perguntou, mas seu sorriso estava distante, não alcançava seus olhos. Seus olhos fixos nos meus, procurando por alguma coisa. Lutei para manter as aparências conforme percebia o erro que cometemos. Edward gostava de me 'ver' na educação física, uma vez que não tínhamos essa aula juntos. Ele me assistia pela mente dos outros, e ninguém tinha me visto hoje.

"Eu não fui," eu disse, e estava chocada em perceber que minha voz soava normal. "Eu caí no caminho então não fiz a aula. Acho que já tive uma contusão." Admiti envergonhada. Nunca fui uma boa mentirosa, e era ainda mais difícil mentir para alguém que podia ouvir cara batida do seu coração.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. O que eu vou fazer com você? Você é um perigo para si mesma apenas andando em uma superfície estável," falou em desaprovação assim que começamos a caminhar para nossa próxima aula.

"Quando Charlie volta pra casa? Eu vi essa nova receita de frango e queria testá-la. Você vai ter que ser minha cobaia."

Eu estava feliz que ele tinha engolido minha mentira, mas eu preferia que ele não tivesse perguntado isso. Não que Edward fosse um mau cozinheiro, ele faria Emeril _(n.t.: um chef de cozinha muito famoso) _falir, afinal, não poder dormir permitiria que você visse todos os bons programas de culinária. Eu só esperava que ele não pudesse me persuadir a dar o cano em Alice. Eu precisava de respostas, saber se o plano dela daria certo.

"Não posso essa noite, Edward. Alice está me seqüestrando e me levando para um SPA." Rolei meus olhos. Interpretando a Bella relutante que eu seria normalmente se essa manhã não tivesse acontecido.

Ele era bom, eu lhe daria isso. Ele não conseguiu evitar que seu corpo enrijecesse conforme ele me ouvia. Ele se virava para olhar pra mim casualmente, seus olhos levemente estreitos.

"Você não precisa ir se não quiser." Sua voz era calma, de modo algum suspeita. Ele sabia que Alice sabia, foi ela quem contou pra ele em primeiro lugar. Ele provavelmente pensava que ela planejava me contar enquanto estivéssemos sozinhas. Ele faria qualquer coisa em seu poder para parar isso. O ruim é que ele estava cerca de uma hora atrasado.

"Está tudo bem, é apenas um SPA. Toda garota precisa ir a um de vez em quando, e por outro lado, ela prometeu não me dar nenhum presente de formatura se eu for com ela. Eu estou apenas trocando um mal desnecessário por um outro ligeiramente menos ummm... bem... mal." Ri conforme construía a história. Alice provavelmente veria o que eu estava contando pra ele, ela iria me apoiar. Além disso, ela teria que seguir em frente com isso agora. Se eu estava mentindo, eu tinha que ganhar alguma coisa também.

"Vamos lá, Bella," ele se acalmou, parando de me olhar no fundo dos olhos, chegando mais perto. "Você não pode fazer isso amanhã? Eu esperava ir pra clareira depois do jantar. E também, eu acabei de voltar. Não quero deixar você fora da minha visão nem por um segundo se eu puder impedir isso."

O ar de sua respiração batia no meu rosto, e eu estava me esforçando para lembrar como respirar. Eu estava deslumbrada e ele estava fazendo isso de propósito. Chegando ao ponto de falar em ir a nossa clareira. Era difícil me lembrar o porquê de eu simplesmente não poder aceitar e ir com ele. Nós tínhamos passado tanto tempo distantes...

"Bella!" a voz de Alice disparou. Edward piscou, sua respiração flutuando para o meu nariz, mas a voz dela me permitiu pensar de novo, a respirar.

"Está pronta para mais tarde?" ela perguntou, dançando empolgadamente ao meu redor.

"Por favor?" Edward me pediu uma vez mais.

"Desculpe, Edward, é melhor acabar logo com isso de uma vez do que deixar para mais tarde. E também, Charlie vai trabalhar até tarde amanhã, então nós teremos tempo para tudo," eu disse sorrindo.

"Ótimo," ele disse rapidamente.

"Venha, Bella, nós nos atrasaremos pra aula," ele pegou minha mão e me levou dali. Me voltei para Alice; ela ainda estava parada ali. Ela acenou com a cabeça antes de ir embora.

Nós entramos na classe assim que o sinal tocou, e nos sentamos em nossos lugares. Arrisquei olhar pra ele conforme ele sentava ao meu lado. Seu rosto estava duro, seus lábios formavam uma linha e seus olhos olhando para frente. Por que ele estava lutando contra isso se era algo que ele realmente queria?

**Ponto de vista do Edward**

Respirei profundamente, deixando a dor de seu cheiro limpar meus pensamentos. Alice. Era tudo culpa da Alice. Se ela tivesse apenas mantido sua boca fechada nada disso estaria acontecendo. Eu precisava fazê-la concordar que contar pra Bella era simplesmente inaceitável. Ela precisava que seus últimos meses como humana fossem normais, antes que seu mundo fosse virado de cabeça para baixo. Quando Bella veio da aula de educação física, eu olhei o pensamento de seus pares, como sempre; nenhum deles tinha visto Bella na aula. Eu tinha que saber o que havia acontecido, onde ela tinha ido e que ela não tivesse encontrado Alice. Mesmo não podendo ler a mente de Bella, eu podia ouvir as batidas do seu coração e estava mais do que feliz quando ele não perdeu nenhuma batida quando ela falou que tinha caído.

Bella se mexeu de repente do meu lado, o movimento acompanhado pelos meus olhos. Ela colocou suas mãos pra baixo puxando sua camiseta, um de seus hábitos quando estava nervosa, e eu não pude fazer nada para parar meus olhos que repousaram em sua barriga. Bella sempre foi magra, sua barriga lisa e macia. Sem meu consentimento minha mente imaginou sua barriga grande com nosso filho dentro.

Com nosso filho.

O que Bella iria pensar se Alice contasse pra ela? O que ela iria querer? Suas reações nunca eram o que eu esperava. Dessa vez seria o mesmo? Balancei minha cabeça, apertando minha testa, perto do meu nariz. Ela não pensaria no que ela quer. Ela não iria nem ao menos parar para pensar no que isso faria com ela. Como Bella contaria ao Charlie que ela estava grávida no seu último ano de escola? Ele já me odeia. Era egoísmo da minha parte pedir pra ela fazer isso e eu já estava cansado de ser egoísta. Eu iria abrir mão desse pensamento. Eu já tinha feito isso antes, eu apenas teria que fazer isso novamente. Pela Bella. Agora eu apenas tinha que convencer Alice.

**Ponto de vista da Bella**

"Te encontro lá fora Bella, eu preciso falar com Alice rapidinho." Edward disse, beijando minha testa e se afastando. Caminhei para o meu armário sozinha, já sabendo que eu era o motivo da discussão.

Corri para o estacionamento apenas para encontrar a ausência do Volvo de Edward e Alice encostada no carro, um sorriso em sua face de porcelana.

"Falei pro Edward que iríamos direto daqui pro SPA e que eu te levaria para casa. Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" ela perguntou, todos os traços de seu sorriso haviam sumido.

"Você tem certeza que ele realmente quer isso? Quero dizer, e se estivermos errados?" rebati sua pergunta com outra.

"Acredite em mim, Bella. Você deveria ter visto o brilho nos olhos dele quando ele percebeu que era o pai do seu bebê. Ele sempre pensou que a paternidade havia sido negada pra ele, assim como achou que a alma dele também havia. Agora ele sabe que é possível. Ele quer isso. Eu apenas acho que ele não percebeu o quanto você quer também," ela falou enquanto entrávamos na Mercedes de Carlisle.

"Umm... Alice, você sabe que eu vou ser transformada em 10 meses certo?"

"Sim, Bella."

"Então você sabe que isso significa que eu só tenho nove dias para fazer isso?"

"Eu sei." Ela estava sorridente; ela não tinha percebido que isso seria impossível?

"Você não está nem um pouco preocupada que eu posso não ser capaz de conseguir?"

"Não, acredite em mim, eu tenho planos," Alice afirmou simplesmente, indiferente como se fosse uma resposta obvia.

O resto da viagem foi gasta com Alice falando sobre a nova linha de outono da Gucci enquanto eu imaginava jeitos possíveis de fazer Alice não gastar todo seu dinheiro comigo. Eu conhecia Alice, nós não iríamos fazer compras no Wal-Mart, e assim como todos os Cullen, Alice nos levou até Portland em menos da metade do tempo que levaria normalmente.

Jasper estava esperando por nós quando chegamos. Eu nunca tinha passado muito tempo com Jasper, consideravelmente menos desde minha festa desastrosa. Eu sabia que Edward havia o alertado para ficar longe de mim, não que isso fosse necessário. Jasper havia se punido desde a noite que ele perdeu o controle. Era muito mais difícil para ele do que para os outros, ele fez parte da 'dieta de humanos' por muito tempo, e sua transformação em vampiro estava cheia de ódio. Então eu sabia que, para ele, estar aqui por ele mesmo não era algo que eu deveria achar fácil.

"Okay, Bella, nós não vamos apenas te deixar com uma nova aparência, mas vamos ter que te ensinar tudo sobre o Edward. Jasper vai te dar uma idéia geral das emoções dele pra você ter uma idéia melhor em que você está se metendo, okay?" ela estava praticamente saltitando de tanta empolgação.

Se eu fosse uma adolescente normal prestes a ganhar um tratamento de beleza eu estaria empolgada também, mas eu não era. Eu já tinha feito compras com Alice antes, meus pés já estavam preparados para a dor. Concordei com a cabeça enquanto começávamos nossa caminhada pelo shopping.

"Onde iremos primeiro?" perguntei, começando a ficar empolgada também.

Quanto mais eu pensava em fazer compras pelo Edward, mais a idéia me atraía. Ele estava sempre tentando comprar coisas desnecessárias para mim; já era hora de eu fazer algo legal pra ele. Isso pode até subir minha pontuação um pouco mais, me fazer um pouco mais merecedora dele e de seu amor.

"Bom, primeiramente nós vamos refazer o seu... cabelo." Ela riu, me mostrando um de seus sorrisos estonteantes. Congelei no lugar. Ninguém havia dito nada sobre cortar meu cabelo.

"Espera, desde quando estava no plano cortar meu cabelo?"

"Vamos lá, Bella, não seja difícil. Isso vai ser bom pra você, eu prometo que Edward vai amar."

"Mas Edward gosta do meu cabelo agora." Eu contrariei.

"Bella, nós vamos cortar seu cabelo. Você não confia em mim?" Olhei enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam e ela mordia seus lábios. Era assim que ela normalmente conseguia as coisas? Ela tinha que me dizer como fazia isso.

"Sim, Alice. Você sabe que eu confio em você."

"Ótimo, então eu não vejo o problema." Ela respondeu um pouco friamente, pegando meu braço. Eu percebi que era melhor não brigar com ela quando sua cabeça já estava feita. Concordei enquanto continuávamos em frente. Fazia um tempo desde que eu havia cortado meu cabelo. Jasper me olhou se desculpando. Ele, mais do que os outros, sabia que era impossível ir contra Alice quando ela estava assim.

Em cinco minutos eu estava na cadeira de um extravagante e caro salão tendo meu cabelo lavado. Alice estava parada ao meu lado, falando alegremente sobre nosso 'plano de ataque'. Não pude fazer nada a não ser perder um pouco do entusiasmo enquanto ela continuava listando as lojas que queria ir. Jasper estava no canto mais distante da sala, isolado do resto do salão. Era difícil pra ele controlar sua vontade ao redor de humanos, ainda sim aqui estava ele, em uma loja cheia de pessoas. Ele abriu um breve sorriso quando me viu olhando. Corei por ser pega o encarando, mas minha mente continuava imaginando. Me senti horrível por ele, estando sozinho em um mar de gente. Ele tentava ao máximo ser quem Alice queria que ele fosse. Ele estava tentando fazer jus a ela, e não pude fazer nada a não ser sentir simpatia por ele por isso. Ele havia feito coisas horríveis no passado, coisas que ele não tinha orgulho. Ele não se considerava digno dela, assim como eu não sentia que havia feito nada para merecer Edward. Por causa do seu passado era mais difícil pra ele ficar junto com as pessoas, ele foi o último dos Cullen a participar da 'dieta' deles. "Foi tão difícil assim pro Edward quando ele voltou pro Carlisle?" imaginei.

Ele tem passado por muitas coisas para fazer Edward e eu felizes. Pelo menos eu esperava que isso nos fizesse feliz. As visões de Alice estavam longe de serem perfeitas.

"Bella," Jasper disse de seu canto, efetivamente me tirando de meus devaneios. "Pare se de preocupar se isso é a coisa certa a fazer. Edward quer isso, eu sei que ele quer. Essa é a única coisa que ele quis te dar que ele achou que não pudesse. Pense nisso Bella, você acha honestamente que depois de todas as vidas que ele tirou ele iria hesitar em criar uma? Ele quer isso Bella, ele só não quer que isso te machuque."

Concordei com a cabeça, me apegando a suas palavras. Parecia com algo que Edward faria, colocando todo mundo em primeiro lugar. Era quase certeza que ele queria isso. A primeira e única coisa que eu poderia dar pra ele.

Quando a estilista terminou de lavar meu cabelo, ela se virou para me perguntar o que eu queria fazer. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Alice me cortou.

"Mais curto, com camadas. Meio desfiado, mas com partes mais curtas ao redor do rosto. Desfie um pouco a franja e deixe um pouco mais sexy."

Fiquei boquiaberta com ela, zonza. Ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior me estudando como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa. Então seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Oh, e coloque algumas mechas castanho-claro. Talvez com uma tinte vermelho-claro, também," ela terminou, parecendo orgulhosa de si mesma enquanto Jasper ria quieto no canto.

Pela próxima hora e meia, fiquei sentada ali sem ajuda, enquanto meu cabelo era desfiado com a navalha, tingido, enrolado, e seco. O tempo todo o nervosismo esperando pelo resultado final. Eu confiava em Alice, de verdade, mas nós definitivamente tínhamos visões de mundo diferentes sobre 'estilo'. Eu dava olhadas com o canto dos olhos em Jasper, percebendo que seu rosto estava igual ao meu, sem dúvida um efeito de sua habilidade. Quase imediatamente uma onde de calma encheu a sala, me fazendo relaxar. Quando o estilista terminou, ela virou minha cadeira então eu não pude ver o resultado final enquanto ela endireitava meu cabelo. Eu sabia que era apenas cabelo mas eu estava nervosa mesmo assim.

"Pronta?" ela perguntou.

Quão pronta eu puder esta, eu pensei.

"Sim." Respondi mordendo meus lábios.

Entretanto um mantra de 'É apenas cabelo. Vai crescer de novo, ' estava soando de novo e de novo na minha cabeça. Quando ela virou a cadeira, minha boca se abriu.

Eu parecia... bem. Muito bem. Alice deu risadinhas atrás de mim. Eu parecia... quente.

"Gostou?" Alice perguntou, mesmo imaginando que ela sabia a resposta.

"Eu amei."

"Então ele também vai." Ela falou confiante. Esperei que ela estivesse certa, eu precisava de toda a ajuda que eu pudesse ter.

"Agora," Ela falou, esfregando uma mão na outra, conspiradoramente. "As roupas."

"Onde iremos 'oh mestra da moda'?" brinquei enquanto me curvava pra ela. Ela segurou minhas mãos novamente e me levou para fora. Foi um choque quando ela passou reto por três de suas lojas favoritas. Eu estava sorrindo com seu entusiasmo. Ela era o verdadeiro coelho da Duracell. Meu sorriso se foi instantaneamente quando vi o nosso destino. Victoria's Secret aparecia a nossa frente como um sinal rosa de dor, e o sorriso no rosto de Alice me provou que eu não iria escapar dessa.

"Quando você disse roupas mais sexy, eu pensei que seriam roupas visíveis." Murmurei enquanto cruzávamos a entrada da loja.

"Oh, elas serão vista... pelo Edward." Ela deu uma risadinha, enquanto eu ficava muitos corada; esse seria um dia longo.

**Ponto de vista do Edward**

Dirigi pra casa sozinho. Meu carro tinha perdido um pouco do cheiro dela, e eu estava chocado em perceber o quanto eu sentia falta da dor da queimação na garganta. Talvez eu fosse mais masoquista do que eu imaginava. Minha mente estava dividida entre o fato que Bella havia escolhido a companhia de minha irmã a minha, e a preocupação de Alice quebrar sua promessa.

Estacionei na garagem, respirando profundamente mais uma vez, antes de começar a caminhada para casa. Eu estava quase na porta quando percebi uma coisa. Eu não havia ouvido um único pensamento desde que tinha estacionado. Normalmente, eu podia ouvir as vozes da minha família assim que eu estivesse a um quilometro e meio de casa, se minha mente não estivesse ocupada eu teria notado isso antes. Isso nunca era um bom sinal. As únicas vezes que minha família ficava quieta assim era quando estavam escondendo alguma coisa de mim.

Me aproximei da porta cuidadosamente, sabendo que havia alguma coisa esperando por mim do outro lado dela. Eu estava certo. Assim que abri a porta percebi duas coisas: minha família inteira, exceto Alice, Jasper e Bella, estava esperando por mim na sala de estar. E, julgando por suas expressões faciais essa não seria uma discussão prazerosa.

"Edward, porque não se senta?" Carlisle perguntou friamente de seu lugar ao lado de Esme no sofá.

"Sobre o que é tudo isso?" perguntei, já sabendo a resposta da minha pergunta. Me sentei em uma cadeira perto da janela, ignorando minha família me encarando.

"Nós apenas queremos conversar sobre uma coisa, querido. Não precisa se preocupar." Esme me acalmou.

"Okay, digam." Me inclinei para trás e fiz um gesto com a mão como se estivesse estralando os dedos enquanto me esticava.

"Por quê?" Carlisle perguntou. _Você seria um pai maravilhoso. Por que você está deixando essa oportunidade passar? Você deveria pelo menos falar sobre isso com a Bella, você pode estar tirando alguma coisa dela também._

"Por que o que?" eu perguntei inocentemente, ignorando os pensamentos de Carlisle.

_Não. Você não vai tirar isso dela também, ela não sabe o que está abrindo mão. Ela está abrindo mão de tudo por você e você é egoísta demais para parar ela. Isso termina aqui._

Eu estava chocado com os pensamentos de Rosalie, ela era a mais contrária a transformação iminente de Bella, eu não esperava que ela fosse se importar tanto com isso.

"Corta essa, Edward", Rosalie disse em voz alta. "Não banque o estúpido. Por que raios você está sendo tão egoísta? Quero dizer, honestamente, você acha que Alice, Esme ou eu iríamos hesitar se pudéssemos ter um filho? Você pode Edward, não é tarde demais para você ter sua própria família, mas você está com um maldito medo de fazer isso. Vamos ser sinceros, não é que você não queira essa criança então pode parar com essa atuação. Você está com medo. É isso, não é? Você tem medo que o seu bebê vá crescer e pensar em você como um monstro, e que não te queira.

Honestamente, Edward, se você fosse esse monstro você não iria nem ao menos se importar com o que Bella ou o bebê pensam você apenas iria em frente com o que queria sem pensar duas vezes. E o que Bella pensa e quer? Ela não deveria dar sua opinião sobre o próprio futuro, ou você vai roubar essa decisão dela também? Você está sendo irracional Edward, e nós queremos saber por quê."

O fato de Rosalie segurar um trem se pensamentos que não eram sobre ela foi um choque grande o bastante para me fazer escutar suas palavras.

"Eu já disse o porquê, ela merece uma vida normal. Eu me recuso a tomar algo mais dela."

Fiz minha voz se manter calma, mesmo enquanto a raiva estava atravessando minhas veias vazias como um fogo selvagem. Eu não queria ter essa discussão. Minha mente estava feita, essa era uma conversa encerrada.

"Bom, desculpe te dizer isso, Edward, mas no caso de você não ter percebido é um pouco tarde para isso agora," Emmett disse, falando pela primeira vez.

Seu tom usual de brincadeira se foi, ele estava completamente sério, seu olhar estava tão duro quanto seu tom. Em todo esse tempo que eu o conhecia ele apenas havia se tornado sério quando Rosalie estava em perigo.

Bella não tinha conseguido conquistar apenas meu coração, mas nos corações dos membros da minha família também. Ela era realmente extraordinária. Mas eu a conhecia melhor do que qualquer um; eu sabia que ela precisava de seus meses antes da transformação o mais normal possível. Eu queria esse bebê, mas apenas tendo ela ao meu lado era o bastante, eu não podia pedir mais nada.

"Edward, você está ouvindo?!" Rosalie guinchou, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

Concordei com a cabeça, deixando os pensamentos da minha família entrarem na minha mente. Claramente essa conversa ainda não havia acabado.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**N.t.:** Oi gente, tudo bem? Espero que estejam gostando da fic!! ^-^

Estou extremamente feliz com os comentários que recebi e isso me dá mais ânimo para continuar com a tradução da fic para vocês! Muito obrigada mesmo gente, sem vocês eu não sou nada! ^-^

Beijão!

Kagome Christopher


End file.
